The first word
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: According to Arthur, having a little brother is a nightmare. That's why Francis is anxious about the new arrived. But kids aren't all the same. Big Brother!France


**A/N:** **This** **was fast**. **I wrote it yesterday on my mobile while watiting for my friends to arrive (One hour later..). Just some fluffy stuff that casually crossed my** **mind. I hope you enjoy it.**

***I corrected the whole stuff a little, so, it's not abominable to read now. I hope I detected and deleted all the grammar mistake I did before***

**Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Francis didn't like to admit it, but when he heard he'd soon become a big brother, he couldn't help but feeling nervous.

Arthur had a little brother who caused him _tons_ of problems, that little boy was a mess: he often ran across the house screaming, or he irrupted in Arthur's room to poke him making him lose his patience.

Obviously, the little demon had his toys, but he needed to steal (and ruin) Arthur's.

Not to mention that whenever he broke something (That happened very often), the fault always fell upon the older brother.

Francis didn't want that, he thought his family was happy with just him as a kid, why on earth did they want another one? Wasn't he good enough?

He restlessly curled his hair within his fingers, waiting for the front door to sprawl open from a moment to another, just to introduce a whining little _brat_(was this the word Arthur used to describe Alfred?) ready to turn his happy and peaceful life in a horrible nightmare.

"_Arthur will you come to the park this afternoon? We can play football if you want?" the little Brit shook his head, eyes narrowed, as he was clearly bothered by something. _

"_No, Francis. I won't play with you and the others anymore!" Francis was suddenly taken aback "B…but why? Did I mess something up?" _

"_It's Alfred. He broke my lamp and cut his foot with a shard, and mom lectured me about not looking over him enough . She said I was a bad boy and I can't go and play out for this week"_

Francis shook his head vigorously. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days jailed at home due to a stupid baby.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the keys turning in the tap. They were back! Francis gulped, trying to stay calm and compose, ready to face the little menace; he could hear no screams, how odd.

His mother came in, holding a bundle in her arms, before Francis could even say _hello_ to her, his aunt, and all the small family crowd that was in the house, ran towards Jeanne, eager to see and greet the latest arrived.

Francis felt already forgotten.

He climbed on the drawer to see his brother. The baby wasn't sleeping, and how bitter was to notice that he was _cute_. Despite he was just born, he already had all his hair grown, curly honey hair. His wide violet eyes squeezed, maybe not used to the light or all the new faces.

"Francis! Get off of the drawer, you can hurt yourself!" came his father's lecture. He nodded and did as asked, he was starting to feel like Arthur.

Despite he behaved as a good child, no one seemed to notice, everyone was just too busy dealing with _Mathieu_. Darn, even his name sounded better.

As it wasn't enough, Mathieu was allowed to sleep in his parents' room, while Francis, who was all of sudden a _big boy_, had to sleep alone. Not that he couldn't handle it. That was all he had been doing for four years now. Truth to be told he was the first to ask his father to have a room on his own. Then why was he regretting that idea in this moment for the first time?

At least the little boy wasn't so noisy. He cried sometimes, but all he needed was some milk, or a quick change and he was alright.

Months passed by, and Francis made the impossible not to spend much time with his brother. He stayed at school longer, for a reason or another, and always went straight to bed after dinner.

Luckily, Mathieu didn't bother him at all. He never stole his toys, nor he broke things. All he did was playing around and lay into his parents' arms. How lazy.

The thing that most pissed him off, was the fact that every time he did something his parents could praise him for, Mathieu achieved something as well, making all the attention going back to the younger one.

Like when he proudly shoved his excellent marks and Mathieu managed to stand on his own legs, for just a second, but that was enough to leave his _A_s completely forgotten.

Being a big brother was so annoying!

*xXxXx*

"Francis, I'm going to the grocery, please keep an eye on Mathieu while I'm out."

"_Oui maman_. When are you coming back?"

"Ten minutes, maybe fifteen." She knelt down kissing her son on the forehead "I count on you. Look over your brother, I know I can trust you"

Those simple words made Francis growing a little happier inside, he wasn't completely forgotten yet.

As Jeanne closed the door, Francis and Mathieu were alone for the first time.

Francis nestled on the sofa, staring at his little brother playing with his plush polar bear. He was making strange noises that were supposed to be words.

Francis looked at his sibling just like he was some kind of strange creature that needed to be studied.

Really, what was amazing in someone that would have soon grown up and be a human being just like others?

He couldn't deny he was adorable, though. He had a smile that could melt the hardest heart down.

He should learn that skill for himself, he could use it with parents.

Mathieu was almost a year old now, he could already (even if precariously and for a short time) walk on his own, he knew how to use the potty-chair and he even attempted to draw something that almost made sense (Always speaking in the terms of "scratching". The fact that he could handle and drive a pencil was enough).

He still didn't pronounce a word though. Not even _maman _or _papa_. Nothing.

Mathieu tried to walk and drag the plush along at the same time, miserably failing and falling forward on the carpet.

Francis jumped off the sofa, he knew his mother would have been mad at him if anything bad happened to his brother.

The boy sobbed and sniffed, luckily the carpet left him uninjured, he was just scared.

Francis didn't know how to act... what was the opposite of _crying_? Wasn't it _laughing_?

Yes, if Mathieu laughed, his mother couldn't get mad!

Francis stick his tongue out making silly faces. His little brother looked at him for a second, his whining stopping immediately, his mouth curled up and soon opened to let happy laughs out.

When Francis was sure the toddler was okay, he stopped the show.

He was safe.

Francis made as to sit back on the couch, but his little brother trapped him on the floor, Mathieu squeezed his big brother tightly, nuzzling his face happily against Francis' chest.

"Hey…let go of me…" but Mathieu didn't seem to share the opinion.

It wasn't so bad, though. He had never seen his little brother being so affective towards anyone in the family, neither Jeanne. He could smile and lean on her chest when he was about to sleep, but he never looked_ that_ excited.

"I can see you're happy, but I can't stand up like this" With a little effort, Francis succeeded to stand up and pull his brother on the sofa along with him "Now be good and don't move too much, or you will fall down"

Francis leaned back, passing a hand through his hair and crossing his legs. Mathieu looked at him carefully and clumsily repeated his movements, giggling happily as he succeeded it.

Francis felt his heart going warm. He decided to play, making gestures that his brothers attempted to copy.

Now he could see that: Mathieu did his first scratch after he saw his older brother painting, he firstly attempted to stand up when Francis casually did it in front of him.

That meant that all the improvements the little one was doing, were all due to him. Oh, holy heaven, why didn't he notice it before? He was so busy trying to take his parents' attention that he completely miss how deeply Mathieu was adoring him.

He put himself in a defense mode with no reason, just because he assumed that his brother would be just like Alfred.

Here's why his parents were always lecturing him lately, they knew Mathieu would have learnt from him, and they wanted him to be a good teacher!

He was an idiot, but everything could still be fixed, no? Francis hugged his sibling, kissing him on the cheek. That sweet little thing wasn't his rival, but his biggest fan.

Mathieu leaned his head on Francis' chest, as his brother carefully stroke his curls.

They laid on the sofa for some moments, before Mathieu looked up at Francis with a wide grin on his face. He opened his mouth as to make some child noises, but what came out was a heart-melting surprise. The toddler took a breath and let few, barely spoken, letters out

"_Pff… pf…Fwancif_!"

Francis stared at his brother, amazed_. His first word_. The first thing he had ever said was _his name_.

He looked as Mathieu smiled, unconsciously proud of his hard work.

Francis let a smile spread on his face as well.

Being _a big brother_ was the most fantastic thing that could happen to a kid.


End file.
